shinobisagafandomcom-20200215-history
Hannibal
Hannibal Kurama (ハンニバル Kurama Hannibal) is a member of the Kurama clan of Konohagakure. Born on May 22nd of 670 to a descending clan. His mother, Kurama, Rin and father Kurama, Keizen were noble shinobi in their time. Hannibal seeks to become a reknown ninja, he is hardworking and never gives up on an objective. He vows to master his family's trait. Hannibal is a very comprehensive and understanding male, easy to get along with yet easy to dislike. His alias in certain cases is "Animal" or "Maniac Kidd", in certain cases called "Hanni-Banni". Appearance and Personality Hannibal is an intelligent boy. He is driven by the purity of being the best shinobi he can be. He walks with a cocky sway, often seen involved in most arguments and fights. Hannibal likes to draw himself to the center of attention, he is charming yet he comes off very hostile. Needless to say the boy experiences bipolar expressions. Hannibal is lean with a ripped tone. His body is rather long and fit, he has medium lengthed jet-black hair that reaches his shoulders. Hannibal has many scars due to his hardcore training and battles, some people even mistake him to have fought in a war before. His eyes are restless, though his posture is always straightened when he walks. He can get a bit excited at times, and his personality changes the more he encounters people across the world. This Male is open for change. A scar marke under his right eye, two long cuts that form nearly perpendicular lines at the center of his throat. A cut which seems to be from a blade on his chest. He bares a tatoo that symbols a seal on his tongue, seen as he speaks. Also Hannibal has a tribal running down his left arm stretching into each of his fingers. He is extremely manipulative, quick on his feet although average for the most part. Background Hannibal grew up with two brothers who he has yet to meet though older than him. It was written that they had evacuated Konoha with the majority of his family after the burning of their clans Compound. Later at the age of five he was determined to have a gift unlike no other, his mother and father were withdrawn from him as he was sent to the academy by force at seven. He began to learn common sense, being told that until the age of nine he would not be able to take the exam. So it was from there he would study for two years and on. Overtime he had developed a keen knowledge to the village around him. Despite his size which he lacked at the time, he appeared to be extremely strong in all fields. He adapted quickly to the usage of jutsu, and the more people his age group arrived the more he seemed to have grown fed up with remaining behind in the academy. The time had finally come, and Hannibal was able to recieve his headband at age nine with ease. His long and extreme studies had paid off. At eleven his parents went rogue, finding that their life was better off in their own settlement. Hannibal though was to remain in Konoha and now was set in an Orphanage. This didn't seem to bother him, he adjusted quickly due to the fact that his parents were around him for a minimum amount of time anyway. The young boy gained close relationships with everyone inside an out of his new home. It was at this very age he was recognized for his contribution to society. When turning twelve, he was enlisted into the Junior Officers of Konoha. There he practice as an intern or commonly known as a scout for the Police Force. He gained combat knowledge from the Captain, and learned that training was a necessity, not only knowledge itself. From this point he would focus purely on fighting, he found himself challenging many people in the square until he could no longer function. Recently turning fourteen, he as been seen now a full member of the Force. He has not distant himself from the village, and has become reknown for his 'roudy' behavior. Hannibal seeks to become a Academy Teacher, his encounters with students will benefit him on the road ahead. Category:People